Say that you love me
by TwilightTy
Summary: SpinJaySLASHYAOI! Oneshot. Spinner and Jay are now roommates and Spinner wants to hear those words come from Jay's mouth. ONESHOT!


Disclaimer:I dont own degrassi or any of its characters. Ok? But Id glady take Spinner, Sean and Jimmy for my own pleasures...

A/N's: I was up at 2am when I wrote this. So go easy on me, its my first fic and I guess it takes place during the summer of degrassi. Its fiction. Characters may be a little off base though. Go easy on me its my first fic.

Spinner stared at Jay, watching him drink down his coors light, then spitting out a wad of Salaiva into the can. He grabbed another beer from the counter and gulped it down in seconds. The taste was somewhat revolting and yet...reassuring. It reassured him of what was to come. The two young men had been forced to spend time together ever since they were kicked out of highschool for being the indirect fault of a fellow students death. Spinner spent most of his time between the resteraunt, excersising and working out, and keeping up with his studies. Jay got a job at the dot, thanks to Spinner, and he also maintained a second job to pay for his apartment. Moving in together was Spinner's idea, inlike the choice to drink until they didnt have feelings. Over the months Gavin, Spinner's real name, became more and more like Jay. Reckless, a drunk, and without love for others.

Spinner dragged himself into Jason's bedroom and then got on his bed. His ass poked out as Jay stood in the doorway, licking his hungered lips. Many nights had they spent in there, if the walls could talk Im sure they'd speak of the things they did. Many were done with the very friends who had abandoned Gavin.

"Dude..Why do you have a picture of Alex on your wall?" Spinner said, stumbling off of Jay's bed and onto the floor. Jay stared at Spinner and then, letting his reaction finnaly take action, he bursted out a random shriek of laughter at his roommate, crawling next to him and then standing over him. It wasnt long before Jay's bright blue eyes matched with Spinner's dark brown beauties. He got on his knee's and then sat his bottom on Spinner's crotch. Slowly he started on his crotch, feeling his erection through the many layers of clothing.

"Because I like to choke the chicken when Im looking at her" Jay put his hands oh Spinner's wide chest, licking his lips as he continually pressed the his roomie's shirt up and then completly off of him.

"I totally thought you were over her..." Spinner sat there, drunk, shirtless, staring into the eyes of his older, but smaller built, friend. His short, brown and blonde mixed hair laying over his eyes like the branches on a weeping willow. His pale but smooth and cold skin made Spinner feel more then obligated to take the more...dominant role in their situation.

"I am..." Jay suddenly felt pushed back as Spinner sat up and wrapped his arms around him. Caressing him and thrusting their pelvis's together over and over.

"But you just said you--" Jay cut off Spinner using his lips and then pulled away.

"She's hot...and like...so are you.." Jay started put his lips to Spinner's, only to realize Spinner was not returning his kiss.

"Jay...I love you, you know that right..." Spinner looked at Jay, running his fingers through his lover's hair, so he could get a clear view of his face. And how beautiful it was when he wasnt hiding behind his thin hair strands. Jason could only just look at Spinner before he stood up and pulled Spinner up along with him. Leading them over to the bed.

"Spin, fuck me on a bed for once" Jay's childlike grin made Spinner feel guilty about his forthcoming actions. But he did'nt care, because he knew now he was going to be in control.

"Not before a little foreplay..." Spinner smiled un-doing Jay's button up dragon shirt. He bought it for him during the christmas season. To consumate their friendship and secret gay realationship. He felt Jay's skin and then licked his chest, coming back up to his stance to get a good look at what was his.

"No, fuck me...right now" Jay laid on the bed, shirt open and pants unzipped. It was like he was serving himself to spinner on the silver platter that was his bed. But Spinner had other fantasies, fantasies that could only be fulfilled if Jay worked for them. Jay sat up on his knee's and Spinner moved over behind him. Pulling their bodies together so their torso's were not only touching, but so Spinner could ram his fingers into Jay's greedy little mouth.

"Thats right, your going to earn your rewards..." Spinner's demeanor had completley changed now, he wasnt holding back, now that he knew, in his own secret way, that Jay really did love him. Jay sucked away at Spinner's fingers on his left hand while Spinner used his right hand to slowly reach into Jay's pants, grasping his shaft and pulling it out. It felt so hot and lengthy, stroking it was going to be rather easy.

"This isnt fair...fuck me now" Jay annouced after pulling Gavin's fingers out. He was panting and his body started to Jerk uncontrollably. Spinner had hands like a witch, he could always magically find some kind of way to get Jay up and going.

"No." Jay started to suck away again, his lover licked his neck sending a chill down his spine. He could barely contain himself, sensations were going wild inside of him and he was ready to burst.

"Oh no, your going to work for that too" Spinner held onto Jay dick a little tigher to that he couldnt cum if he wanted to. Jay was moaning like a seal in heat now. Spinner could tell by his's body constant twitches that he needed to cum.

"Gavin I cant take this" His body was in a state of euphoria that even ecstasy couldnt replace. If the average man had the capacity to whack off his cock at 25 miles per hour, then with the help of his boyfriend Jay was going just a bit faster tonight.

Spinner took out his hands from Jay's mouth and ran them down Jay's chest. He rubbed it and then loosened his grip on Jays cock, figuring he had enough foreplay. He didnt get another stroke in before Jay was ready. It was like watching a rocket shoot into the sky. And somehow Spinner caught all of it in his left hand. Jay had sank into Spinner's arms and then fell to the bed, ass in the air and pant at his knee's. Spinner smiled and took off his clothing, his dick more erect then a soilder ready for battle. He took the time to prepare Jason for his next sexual act, and it was his decision to open him up a bit that made Jason want more from him.

"Jay, this is going to hurt" Spinner laced up Jason's asshole with the salaiva and cum, and somehow he managed to get one of his fingers in there. But it was tighter then fort knox at the moment. "Baby you have to loosen up."

He put his finger in again, looking for the prostate, the most pleasureable spot inside a man. Finnaly he finger brushed up against was seemed like a spongy wall. Jay let out a shriek and looked back at spinner, nodding. But Spinner knew that the hole still wasnt wide enough. He pulled out and put two fingers in, brushing the prostate, twisting his fingers and thrusting them in and out. He took those two out and put in three fingers, finnaly opening Jay up enough to pleasure him. Turning Jay over he starred at him, his cock laying there against his thy, his torso moving up and down from the constant heavy breathing. He grabbed Jay's legs and held them in the air. And then used his hand to ease his member into Jay's anus.

"AhHH!" Jay shrieked again like before but this time, he ended quickly once Spinner brushed up against his prostate. "I always forget...how...how fucking big...you get" Jay tried to loosen up but it was tough while Spinner was fucking him.

Spinner thrusted slow at first, but once Jay loosened up his anus his poundings because harder and faster. Like he was fucking a woman. Jay screamed from the mixed sensations of pleasure and pain. He grabbed Spinner's hand and they locked fingers. With every thrust Jay tried to hold back his moans and yelps. But they died down once a few minutes passed. Spinner was in a whole 'nother world at the same exact moment. His eyes has rolled back and he was almost drooling from the pleasure he got from fucking his boyfriend. He couldnt stop and Jay was almost about to climax again.

"Almost...there..." Spinner managed to get out of his mouth. Once Jay came again, all over his chest this time. Spinner pulled out of Jay and layed next to him, waiting for Jay to finish his work. Looked at Spinner's dick, pulling off the condom and wrapping his lips around it. Spinner smiled and the look on his face spoke 'Ecstatic child'. As Jay continued to lick his shaft up and down Spinner smiled and let the sensations take over him. He warned Jay that he was about to cum but Jay continued to suck on. Spinner's back arched up several feet form the bed, clearly showing his ribs. He screamed as he let his cum shoot out of his dick and into Jay's mouth. Happily swallowing his lovers juices he climbed next to Spinner and pulled the sheets over both of them. Jay kissed spinner and then settled himself into his chest.

"Yeah...you know I love you."


End file.
